Hinges for folding doors have been designed to support a door securely and as tightly to the door jamb as possible This provides for a sturdy assembly and prevents unsightly gaps between the door jamb and the door. U.S. Pat. No. 3,251,089, issued May 17, 1966 to R. L. Fergison, discloses a folding door hinge wherein the hinge is mounted to the floor and the door jamb. This allows the door to be close to the door jamb by using the door jamb as additional support. U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,962, issued Apr. 21, 1959 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,218 issued Oct. 3, 1961, both to Hollansworth disclose folding door hinges. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,882,962, a door hinge for foldable doors is disclosed including pivot pins which are spring loaded by springs mounted in a position to extend perpendicular to the door jamb within the plane of the closed door. Such spring loading enables the door panel to be positioned closer to the door jamb when the door panels are in the closed position and while providing translational movement of the pins when the door panels are opened so the corners of the door panel may rotate about pivot pins without locking against the door jamb In U.S. Pat. No. 3,002,218, door panels are positioned contiguous with the door jamb by movable pins loaded by coil springs as described in the previous patent. This patent also discloses a means to align the top door panel closer to the top track by providing a lateral slot in which the pin may move during installation.
These hinges, however, can disfigure the door jamb and/or the floor. In other words, these prior assemblies do not enhance the aesthetic characteristics of folding doors because no matter how close the door panels are to the door jamb, floor and header, the hinge is always visible. The subject invention overcomes this deficiency by providing a structure which allows the hinge to be placed behind the plane created by the closed door panels and, therefore, out of sight. The subject invention is also door jamb mountable which leaves the floor free from unsightly structure.